Sadness
by Debeselis
Summary: El engaño destroza a Feliks; A pesar de todo, intenta hacer feliz a Toris. Pero a veces el dolor es tan grande que las consecuencias pueden ser fatales.


Sadness

Cuando Feliks tuvo ese accidente, todo cambió para siempre. Nunca podría olvidar cómo el lituano vio con sus propios ojos el cuerpo del polaco volar por los aires y caer en el duro asfalto, manchándolo con sangre. Todos a su alrededor se acercaron conmocionados; algunos intentaron reanimarlo, otros llamaron desesperados una ambulancia. Toris, en cambio, no podía moverse. Estaba paralizado, estático en la acera con la mirada fija en el cuerpo inanimado del rubio. La cabeza y las piernas le sangraban, y sus ojos cerrados estaban anegados en lágrimas. Cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar ante la situación, el castaño gritó ahogadamente, como nunca en su vida había gritado. Un gemido desesperado, profundo, increíblemente abatido. Luego cayó al suelo de rodillas y lloró desconsolado, aún mirando a su compañero.

Aquella mañana Feliks se encontraba con la mirada taciturna, sentado frente a la ventana de su habitación y acariciando con delicadeza una foto que tenía sobre su regazo. Había prendido la radio para escuchar algo de música, pero no estaba concentrado en ello. Miraba fijamente el paisaje que le proveía el marco de la ventana, donde se podía ver el sendero que unía la calle con la entrada de su casa. El jardín se veía precioso. En un momento escuchó la voz de un hombre joven dando consejos de amor para los despechados y engañados, y Feliks concentró su mente en eso. Escuchó tranquilamente, sin cambiar el semblante en su rostro. Cuando llegó a interesarse lo suficiente giró la cabeza hacia la radio, hasta que sonó de nuevo la música y volvió su vista hacia la ventana. Y ahí vio que el lituano se acercaba lentamente. Su mirada se sobresaltó, pero no se movió de su silla.

Toris abrió la puerta y caminó hacia el comedor, llamando al polaco en voz alta. Traía unas bolsas con comida y una maleta donde guardaba sus papeles de trabajo. No escuchó respuesta a su llamado y caminó hacia la habitación, donde lo vio sentado y con la mirada aún fija en el jardín. El lituano iba a decirle algo, con el semblante algo serio, pero Feliks habló primero.

- Las flores están preciosas. Tipo que resisten el frío y la nieve, y nunca se marchitan. Son preciosas, totalmente.

Toris sonrió levemente e intentó saludarlo, nuevamente interrumpido por él.

- Yo las cuido mucho ahora, porque estoy algo más solo que antes. No sé por qué. Tipo que me siento como aquella vez que nos separaron. Yo estaba muy solo. Ahora no sé por qué. No sé.

- Feliks…

El lituano se acercó a él y apoyó una mano en su hombro, mirándolo algo extrañado. En el interior de su ser se sentía algo vacío, y no entendía por qué. Desde hacía un tiempo que no estaba feliz; desde hacía un mes había conocido a un nuevo amor; desde ese momento notó que la mirada de Feliks no tenía el mismo brillo que antes. Y se sintió culpable por eso. Sí, aún lo quería, pero no de la misma forma que antes. Nunca entendió por qué le pasó eso, si lo amaba tan divinamente. De verdad no lo entendía, pero creía que debía decírselo.

Feliks comenzó a acariciar con uno de sus dedos la foto, oprimiéndola sobre su pecho como si temiera perderla.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

- Es algo.

- ¿Algo?

El polaco suspiró profundamente y miró el techo con tristeza.

- ¿Te acuerdas de la cámara que me compraste para Navidad? Bueno, tipo que decidí usarla. Me gusta sacar fotos. Ayer salí de casa después que tú y casualmente me encontré en una plaza, a eso del mediodía. Le saqué fotos a los pajaritos, a los perritos, a los nenes y a sus mamás, todo ellos eran tan lindos. Después le saqué fotos a las parejas; todos eran jóvenes y estaban llenos de vida. O sea, me gusta que haya amor en este mundo manchado de pecados y engaños. Ojalá nunca les pase nada malo.

Aún con la mirada enfocada en el techo, le enseñó al lituano la foto que recelaba durante todo ese tiempo. Toris sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. El cuerpo le dolía, especialmente la cabeza, y sus ojos brillaron al querer contener las lágrimas con tanta fuerza que el pecho se le estaba comprimiendo.

- Ese eres tú, Liet, eres tú. Te reconocí de lejos por los ojos, porque tienes unos ojos muy lindos, totalmente. Y por ese pelo castaño, que también me gusta mucho. Tipo que te veías muy lindo, sonriendo tan feliz mientras tomabas la mano de esa chica… Y cuando te vi así, me dije: "tipo que tengo que tomarle una foto a Liet porque está feliz, y hace mucho que no lo veo así conmigo…"

Las lágrimas resbalaron sobre sus lívidas mejillas hasta caer en la foto que, después de unos pocos segundos, quedó totalmente mojada. Gimió el polaco sin poder contenerse más, intentando enjugarse las lágrimas, y sonriendo con ternura. Apenas podía ver de tanto llorar. Pero siguió sonriendo de todos modos, porque le gustaba ver feliz a su querido Liet en aquella foto.

Toris tuvo que cubrirse la boca con una de sus manos porque no podía evitar gemir ante esa escena tan demoledora que lo hacía sentirse como un miserable, como una mierda. Se odió a sí mismo por lo que estaba pasando.

- Tipo que tienes una sonrisa tan linda, Liet. Tan linda…

El castaño cayó de rodillas al suelo, frente a un Feliks abatido y conmocionado. Apoyó ambas manos en sus piernas y lo miró fijamente, aún conteniendo las lágrimas para mantenerse firme y tranquilizarlo. Pero le parecía tan difícil.

- Escúchame Feliks, tranquilízate. Estoy aquí contigo ahora, y aquí me quedaré para cuidarte y consolarte. No llores más, no llores más. Cálmate Feliks, mírame. Mírame por favor.

- ¿M-Me vas a cuidar? –le dijo el polaco entre gemidos.

- Por supuesto, Feliks.

- ¿Y tam-también me vas a consolar?

- Claro.

- P-Pero no me vas a amar, ¿verdad?

Toris tragó en seco y se lo quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, llorando finalmente ante tanta presión acumulada en su pecho. Se mordió el labio inferior y las manos le empezaron a temblar. Parecía que iba a explotar.

Feliks apoyó una mano en su cabeza y le sonrió como pudo, sin dejar de llorar. Le temblaba la voz y por eso ya no podía ni hablar.

- N-No m-me vas a… a…

Tenía que abrazarlo más fuerte que nunca, pero no se atrevía. Tenía miedo de herirlo aún más, pero realmente deseaba abrazarlo y pedirle perdón. Pero eso no iba a servir, porque ni siquiera se quería perdonar a él mismo. Se odiaba, y se odiaba con todo su ser. Quiso decir algo, pero no sabía qué responder. Al parecer, su largo silencio había sido una respuesta más que rotunda. Y eso para Feliks era más que suficiente. Intentó hablar de nuevo, pero tuvo que respirar profundamente durante unos minutos para calmarse. Se aferró fuertemente a los brazos de la silla y comenzó a inhalar hondo, luego a exhalar y así sucesivamente. Toris lo miró fijamente mientras hacía eso, acariciando mientras sus piernas.

- Creo que ya está… -dijo el polaco con una sonrisa de alivio. Luego miró la foto totalmente empapada con sus lágrimas y se puso a limpiarlo con la manga de su camisa- Ay, qué mal, se mojó todo. Tipo que quería regalarte esta foto. Mira, hasta había escrito una dedicatoria aquí atrás para ustedes. O sea, soy un maldito egoísta, totalmente…

- Feliks, escúchame. Yo…

- No, no digas nada. Tipo que no tienes nada que explicar. Algo malo habré hecho para que pase esto. Y yo sólo quiero que seas feliz, como se ve en esta fotito. Y si para eso tengo que dejarte ir, pues, o sea, lo haré. Tipo que, te amo después de todo.

- Ya lo sé.

El castaño le acarició la mejilla suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos, orgulloso de la fuerza que tenía su hermoso polaco, al encarar cualquier situación difícil con entereza. Lo amaba por eso, pero ahora lo amaba aún más. No entendía nada, pero lo amaba demasiado en ese momento. Lo quería abrazar, besar, y decirle que lo amaba con todo su ser. ¿Pero de qué servía, si le estaba destrozado la vida? Feliks se dejó llevar por las caricias del lituano y cerró los ojos. Casi sin darse cuenta, tomó su mano y se le aferró con fuerza, apretándolo casi dolorosamente. Toris lo miró sorprendido. Intentó apartarse pero no podía.

- Feliks, me estás lastimando…

- Lo siento. –le dijo con voz suave, soltando su mano.- No me di cuenta. Perdóname, de verdad. Bueno, toma la foto. Cuando se seque podrás ponerla en un recuadro bonito. Tipo que yo puedo darte una si quieres…

No, realmente no pudo soportarlo. Era el ser más adorable del mundo y no podía dejar de amarlo. ¿Por qué había dejado de amarlo? ¿Por qué? Si lo amó desde el primer momento que lo conoció. No entendía nada, pero no porque dudara de sus sentimientos, si no porque ahora estaba seguro de que su amor por él era tangible, real.

Lo tomó del rostro y se acercó para besarlo tiernamente en los labios, en esos labios dulces y carnosos. Los saboreó con delicadeza mientras acariciaba su cabello dorado con ambas manos, porque le encantaba sentir la suavidad que emanaba, junto con el sabor amargo de sus lágrimas. Parecía la experiencia más intensa que había sentido con él.

Feliks se dejó llevar al principio, apoyando ambas manos en su rostro y acariciándolo muy lentamente. El corazón le palpitaba con mucha fuerza, y hasta le dolía. Algo dentro suyo pareció romperse de repente, y sin saber qué hacer ante el terrible dolor que estaba empezando a sentir en lo más profundo de su ser, le mordió el labio al lituano con fuerza y salió corriendo de la habitación, acompañado de un gemido desesperado que sonaba como si alguien lo estuviera matando muy lentamente. Toris apenas se percató del sangrado en su boca y salió corriendo detrás de él, completamente estupefacto.

Había vuelto a llorar, los ojos hinchados le impedían ver la calle a medida que salía de la casa, aturdido por tantas emociones fuertes que le impedían orientarse y actuar tranquilamente. Parecían gritarle un millón de voces juntas que corriera, que siguiera corriendo y que nunca se detuviera, hasta que de repente todo se calló, y finalmente pudo volver a la realidad. Sus ojos se abrieron y le mostraron la calle, la vereda de enfrente, las tiendas de ropa y un terreno vacío. Sus pies se clavaron en el suelo, pero a Feliks no parecía importarle. No escuchaba nada excepto los gritos desesperados de Toris, que le imploraba desesperadamente moverse de donde se encontraba. Miró el cielo y después cerró los ojos. A los pocos segundos sintió que volaba por los aires, cayendo luego en el duro asfalto. Todo lo demás se convirtió en una pantalla negra.

Después de varias horas de traslado y operación, Toris fue recomendado a tomar un descanso o a tomar algo en la cafetería del hospital, pero él sólo quería esperar. Los enfermeros se preocuparon porque el cuerpo le temblaba y estaba completamente pálido, y no parecía ser por el frío, por lo que le ofrecieron una pequeña merienda para que comiera mientras esperaba. Pero él no quería. Los enfermeros prefirieron no insistirle pues parecía muy conmocionado por lo que había pasado, y ellos sabían que las personas más tranquilas terminaban siendo muy violentas cuando se trataba de la vida de un ser querido.

Dos doctores de mediana edad salieron de la puerta del quirófano, haciendo que el lituano saltara de su asiento como un resorte. Se acercó presuroso hacia ellos y los miró expectante, y muy preocupado. Uno de ellos decidió hablar con la mayor sinceridad posible.

- Lo lamentamos por este suceso. Hicimos todo lo posible por salvarlo, pero fue imposible. Estaba muy débil. Por suerte su pareja está a salvo.

- ¿Eh? – exclamó el lituano con la desesperación marcada en su rostro, aunque muy confundido.- No entiendo, ¿Feliks está bien? ¿Quién no pudo salvarse?

Los doctores se miraron entre ellos y volvieron a mirar al lituano, mirándolo más serenamente. Había algo de condolencia en sus ojos.

- Su pareja estaba con tres meses de embarazo, y debido al accidente sufrió un aborto. No pudimos hacer nada por salvarlo, por eso nos concentramos en el joven. Por suerte su vida no corre peligro, pero temo informarle que no podrá volver a caminar. Cuando se recupere, tendrá que valerse de una silla de ruedas. Lo sentimos mucho.

Después de taparse la boca con ambas manos, Toris no pudo más que llorar desconsoladamente, sentándose en la silla gracias al peso de su propio cuerpo. El corazón le dolía tanto que ya no podía soportarlo, todo el cuerpo le temblaba y los ojos le ardían. Quería morir, sólo morir, y dejar de sufrir. Pero no podía irse, no podía dejar de vivir, porque ahora Feliks lo necesitaba. ¿Realmente lo necesitaba? ¿Realmente? Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer; él no dejaba de llorar.

- Un bebé… Un bebé… Feliks hubiera sido capaz de dejarme ir, aún a pesar de tener un bebé. No me había dicho nada, porque así hubiera sido más fácil para mí dejarlo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Uno de los doctores se sentó a su lado y apoyó una mano en su hombro. Después de unos minutos le dijo que mañana podría verlo. Ambos le aconsejaron que comiera algo, y después se fueron, dejando al lituano solo en el silencioso y blanco pasillo del hospital. Donde el sufrimiento se hace carne. Donde el miedo sale a flote. Donde los sueños se rompen en pedazos.

Ni bien los doctores desaparecieron del pasillo, Toris cayó de su asiento, como si una fuerza invisible lo hubiera empujado desde atrás, dejándolo totalmente inmóvil en el suelo. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y los ojos abiertos. A la media hora descubrieron su cuerpo pálido como un fantasma. Los enfermeros calcularon que el cuerpo estaba muerto desde hacía varias horas.

* * *

><p>No tuve tiempo para corregir bien esto, pero igual estoy conforme con el resultado. Realmente me encanta escribir cosas tristes, y me también me encanta cargar de emociones cada palabra que dicen los personajes. Espero que hayan sentido un poco de eso; es lo más importante que uno tiene que sentir cuando lee algo. Y ahora facultad, facultad y facultad. Después para las Pascuas trataré de escribir algo. Gracias por seguirme. ^^<p> 


End file.
